Tag to 8X10 False Witness
by GibbsLove
Summary: Short One-shot Tag to "False Witness" -spoilers for that episode- Gibbs/DiNozzo SLASH **NC-17***


Tag to 8 x 10 "False Witness" – spoilers for that episode.

A/N- This is just a short one shot that I couldn't get out of my head. No beta. Mistakes are all mine. Don't own NCIS. Wish I did. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gibbs was sitting in the bullpen, trying, but failing, to ignore the whispering voices behind him.

"Don't you have something better to do, than stand over there whispering," Gibbs turned towards the sounds.

He watched, as Ziva pushed Abby towards his desk.

"Well Gibbs, the thing is, we wanted to talk to you, about Tony," she said in her sweetest voice.

"What about him?"

"Didn't you notice how he was acting, Gibbs? It has been freaking us out all day. He was so serious, no jokes, no movie references. Something is wrong with him Gibbs," Abby said.

"Let me get this straight. You are all complaining that DiNozzo was focused today? Never thought I'd hear that," he snorted, knowing that they were right, but trying to discount their concerns.

Ziva walked closer to Gibbs desk and said, "I do not want to criticize Tony for doing his job well, it's just that, he was not behaving like himself, and we all tried to talk to him, and nothing worked-"

Cutting Ziva off, Abby started to ramble, "You need to talk to him Gibbs. Something is up. I know that you hate talking, but you need to make an exception this time. Tony needs to talk to someone, and you need to make sure you actually talk, like open your mouth and let words come out. He can't keep acting like this. It's really hinky-"

"Abby, Ziva, Go home. Dinozzo will be fine."

"But, Gibbs-"

"No. Abby, go home," he said as he rose from his desk and leaned in to give Abby a quick kiss on her cheek before shuffling them towards the exit.

Sitting back down at his desk, Gibbs tried to look over some paperwork, "_DiNozzo is fine,_" he thought, trying to persuade himself. Gibbs tried his hardest to concentrate, but after reading the same sentence three times he realized he needed to deal with the Tony situation. "Damn," he said out loud, slammed one of his hands on his desk, gathered his keys and made his way out of the building.

* * *

Tony entered his apartment and immediately felt the weight of the day hit him. He threw his keys on the ground and slid down against his door. He felt like he was drowning slowly, a little more every day. Putting his head in his hands he tried to calm himself down. He thought about the conversation he had with Ziva earlier in the observation room. "_I hope she bought it_," he thought. He had almost lost it and told her the real reason behind his sudden change in behavior. "_That would have gone over real well...maybe I should have told her, but then again, I don't even know how to explain it. No. Pull it together! You can't let them find out,_" he told himself. "_You can't let__** him**__ find out. God help me if he knew."_

Thinking maybe a shower would help, he headed to the bathroom. Walking in and flipping the light switch he began to undress, while reaching out and turning the shower on. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down his body and wash away the tension he had been holding in all day. _

As Gibbs made his way to Tony's apartment, beer in hand, he thought about the conversation he had witnessed between his Senior Field Agent and District Attorney Walsh earlier that day.

_"Agent Dinozzo, would you like to accompany me back to my office? The files are heavy and I need someone with strong arms" _She said in a flirty voice.

_"You know I think I am just going to stay here. I am sure Agent McGee can help you." _

It wasn't that Gibbs didn't appreciate Tony working hard and focusing on the job, but Tony not taking a woman up on an offer like that was really unusual. Something was off about Tony all day and Abby was right he needed to find out what it was. Reaching Tony's door, he knocked, and waited, knocked again, more waiting.

"Dinozzo! Open the door, or I am just gonna pick the lock," Gibbs bellowed in his best gunny voice.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a slightly alarmed looking Tony, dripping wet, with nothing on but a towel around his waist. Gibbs felt his breath hitch at the sight.

"Boss? What are you doing here? Did we catch a case?"

Composing himself, Gibbs walked past Tony into his apartment; set down the beer looked directly into Tony's eyes and said "No. I came here to find out what the hell is wrong with my senior field agent."

"What do you mean Boss?"

"You know what I am talking about Tony. You, coming in early. Doing your paperwork and McGee's paperwork, holding back on making a movie reference, not taking a beautiful woman up on an obvious attempt to be with you? Something is wrong. Tell me," Gibbs said in the harshest tone he could muster.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gibbs. I was just focused today. That's all. I need to go get dressed unless you want to yell at me some more," Tony said while opening the door to let Gibbs out.

"You are not going anywhere until we deal with this," he said, slamming the door and staring at Tony. "Something is not right with you. We are supposed to have each other's back. Tell me what's going on," he waited a few seconds before adding, "Please."

Gibbs watched as Tony's face fell, and he walked towards the living room.

"I am just so sick of pretending," Tony said as he sank down onto his couch.

Gibbs walked over and sat down next to Tony, trying not to get too close. Being in the same room with Tony wearing nothing but a towel was hard enough, but Gibbs knew if he got to close he might not be able to control his desire for the younger man.

"Pretending what, Tony?"

"Pretending that's what I want."

Gibbs stared at Tony slightly puzzled, and waited for him to continue.

Sighing, Tony continued, "Every time a woman is around, you all expect me to hit on her. I mean, I know that's my fault that I created that persona, but I just can't do it anymore. I don't want that."

"What do you want Tony?" Gibbs asked

"Doesn't matter. It'll never happen. The person I want, they will never want me like I want them." Tony said, in a soft voice

"How do you know? Have you talked to her? Maybe she does want you," Gibbs said, even as he felt the jealously coursing through his veins.

"For Christ's sake Gibbs! It's you. All right? You are who I want," Tony snapped

Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat. "_Tony wants me_?"

Turning white, eyes wide, Tony stood up and said, "Shit, Boss. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what's wrong with me. I am so sorry, please don't fire me. I promise I won't ever mention it again. I am so stupid; I can't believe I said that...please forget I said that, Boss, please."

Hearing the panic in Tony's voice Gibbs immediately stood up and grabbed onto Tony's shoulder. Looking into those striking green eyes, he smiled, leaned in and placed a kiss on Tony's lips.

Pulling back, Gibbs watched as a bright smile broke across Tony's face.

"God, Tony. Why didn't you say something sooner? All those wasted years," Gibbs said as he leaned in and kissed him again, passionately this time.

After a moment of hesitation, Tony wrapped one hand around Gibbs' neck and pulled him close; the other hand started wandering up and down Gibbs back. The entire length of his body was pushing against Gibbs. Suddenly, Tony stepped back and leered at Gibbs body. "You know Special Agent Gibbs; I think you are over dressed," Tony said with a devious smile as he stepped back pulled off his towel and stepped backwards into his bedroom, not stopping until he reached the bed.

"You gonna come take me now? Or would you like to waste another ten years?" Tony shouted.

A second later Gibbs was in Tony's bedroom practically ripping his clothes off while Tony watched, smiling the entire time. After shedding his final piece of clothing Gibbs climbed onto the bed and straddled Tony's legs. He leaned down and mashed their mouths together in a hard kiss.

Tony was right there with him, his tongue plunging into Gibbs mouth dueling with his. He pulled at Gibbs shoulders, his hips, anywhere he could grab. He could feel Gibbs cock against his hip.

Gibbs broke their kiss and lifted his upper body off the younger man's, holding himself up on his hands. Looking down he was memorized by Tony's face, cheeks flushed, lips red and his eyes were unfocused and full of lust.

Slowly Gibbs started placing soft kisses all over Tony's body, starting with his neck and then working his way down his body. Wanting to leave no part untouched, Gibbs' teeth lightly grazed a nipple before gently teasing it with his tongue. Doing the same to the other, he continued making his way down Tony's chest, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached his cock, which was already so hard.

Gibbs looked up and saw Tony biting his lip as he ran his fingers across his hardness. Sliding down, Gibbs, rubbed his face against the hard hot length. Slipping his tongue out, he flicked the tip of Tony's cock. Wrapping his mouth around it, he took him in, sucking hungrily up and down as his fingers moved to Tony's entrance.

Tony hissed in response and arched his hips. The feel of Gibbs' lips on him, was turning him on more than he had ever been, his body felt as if it was on fire, and he was sure if he didn't hurry up he was going to come. He tried to think about anything he could to make himself hold on.

"Oh God, Gibbs please. I want you, so much," he whispered.

He could tell Tony was about to lose it as he pushed the tip of his finger through the tight ring of muscles. Gibbs began stretching Tony.

"Turn over," he grunted

Tony obeyed turning over and positioning himself on all fours. Gibbs groaned as he reached for the nightstand, looking for some lube. Finding it, he popped the cap and applied some to one hand, and ran his other hand up Tony's back. After slicking up his cock, he slowly entered Tony. Leaning over his body, pressing his chest to Tony's back he wrapped one arm around his chest. Letting out a breath, he began moving, pulling out and pushing back inside him, hitting Tony's sweet spot with every thrust. His face was tucked at the base of Tony's neck, placing kisses along his shoulder, neck, and anywhere else he could reach. "Tony, you're incredible," Gibbs moaned.

"Gibbs please, I'm so close."

Reaching around, he grabbed onto Tony's hardness and began to stroke, while increasing his rhythm, his breathing becoming erratic. He felt Tony's body start to convulse beneath him, as he came. A few thrusts later Gibbs followed, freezing for a second before collapsing on his lover.

"So, what now?" Tony asked hesitantly, while reaching up to caress Gibbs' face, cupping his check in his hand.

"Ah hell, Tony, Don't tell me you want to have some long conversation. I'm talked out and there's no reason for it anyway. We belong together; we always have. Now we belong _to_ each other, that's all." Gibbs chuckled as he pulled Tony close to him wrapping his arms around his lover, feeling Tony relax at his words. "So are you going to be able to act normal tomorrow?" he whispered.

"I think I can manage that Boss," Tony grinned at him lovingly.

* * *

The next morning, Gibbs was walking upstairs when Ziva and McGee entered the bullpen, looking over at Tony who was sitting upright at his desk, hands carefully folded in front of him.

He watched as his younger agents sat down at their desks clearly upset that Tony was still acting unlike himself. He smiled and waited until he saw fireworks go off, first at Ziva's desk, then near McGee's. Confetti streamed down from the ceiling on top of them. After that, the plasma screen lit up with an image that said "Happy Holidays."

Gibbs was having a difficult time holding back his laughter, even more so, when his lover turned around and gave him a remarkable smile and a wink.

Tony was back to his old self.

.


End file.
